Pride
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: She sighed. 'That man and his damned pride.' GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

**YAYS!**

**My first more-then-one-chapter-GaaSaku!**

**YAYS!**

**Er. Well. -clears throat- As promised, the GaaSaku I've been slaving on for two weeks.**

**And still haven't finished. TT -sob-**

**Okay, so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gaara, Sakura, Temari and Naruto (oh Kankauro too) are included in that.**

* * *

**_Pride_**

Jade green eyes averted her gaze, flicking back over to the paperwork on his desk.

With a little sigh, she got up and walked out the door, the door clicking shut behind her.

"Hello Temari," She greeted the sandy-blond haired woman.

"Sakura!" Temari smiled warmly. "You were sure in there a short time."

"He's a male. Males don't like to talk," Sakura shrugged, walking over to Temari's desk.

"Well, that depends on what male you're talking about," Temari pointed out. "I know that Naruto likes to ramble."

"Okay, MOST males," Sakura and Temari laughed.

"He can be difficult," Temari patted Sakura's shoulder. "Don't give up. He'll come around." After a pause, she added, "Again."

Sakura left her laughter fill the air, smiles widening on both of their faces.

"Of course," She said, shaking her head. "That man and his damned pride."

"What did you say about my pride, Haruno?"

"Gaara!" Temari smiled at him, giving Sakura a wink. _I told you so._

"Kazekage-sama," she let a twinkle of mischief appear. "I said, _That man and his damned pride_."

"Don't insult my pride, Haruno, and don't call me Kazekage-sama. It makes me seem old."

"You're older than me," She pointed out, smirking. He just barred his teeth.

"Whatever, Haruno," and he turned back into his office.

"Stupid men and their pride," Sakura muttered, walking out of the Kazekage tower.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Sakura?" _Knock, knock._

Sakura slid her door open to come face-to-face with Temari. "Yup?"

"Almost dinner, wanna help me?" Temari wriggled her eyebrows.

"Mmm…sure!" Sakura nodded, stepping out of her room and sliding the door shut behind her.

"YEA!" Temari danced down the stairs. Sakura, giggling, followed her down.

The two females passed Kankauro and Gaara on their way in. Sakura instantly felt his gaze and tried to ignore the shiver crawling down her spine.

Oh, this was _NOT_ good at all.

"Sakura? EARTH TO SAKURA!" Temari yelled in her ear.

Sakura jumped a foot. "Temari! Can you not do that?"

"You were spacing, I couldn't help it," Temari winked at her. "C'mon, I'm hungry," She whined, pulling Sakura into the kitchen.

The pink headed female protested as the sandy blond pulled her inside.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sakura's shrill scream could be heard from the kitchen. Kankauro and Gaara smirked, chuckling.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the first chapter. Is anyone confused?**

**I'm confused, and I wrote it. Lolz.**

**Okay, off to finish writing the second chapter!**

**PeAcE!**

**PLeaSe reViEw (oNlY iF yOu WaNt To)**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...guys...**

**Yes, yes, Pride is being updated.**

**OMG! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! EVERYBODY RUN!**

**...I've been...busy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_**

Pride 

The pink haired beauty stared at Temari with a look of pure horror on her face. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO WAY!"

"C'mon, Sakura, it'll be fun!" Temari said. Her face said, You-are-coming-and-that's-that.

"I don't want to…" Sakura whined.

"TOO BAD! YOU'RE GOING!"

"Okay!" Sakura squeaked out.

"This is a chance I'm NOT gonna lose to get you and Gaar-Gaar back together," Temari said. "Stupid idiot. Why did he break up with you anyway?"

"GAAR-GAAR?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow as Temari shoved a white dress into her arms.

"Yes, Gaar-Gaar," Temari was growing impatient. 'WEAR IT!"

"OKAY, DON'T KILL ME THOUGH!" Sakura slammed into the bathroom.

The pink-haired woman quickly slid on the white spaghetti strapped dress, white heels, and, taking off her ninja headband, slid on a big, thick, white one instead.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE FOREVER?" Temari screamed.

"I'M COMING! Hold on!" The petal-haired female slid outside of the bathroom, only to see Temari gaping at her in shock.

"Er…something wrong…?" Sakura asked. Temari quickly shook her head, smirking.

"My baby brother's not gonna know what hit him."

Sakura just smiled. "Thank you," She murmured.

Temari observed Sakura. She sighed. "STOP BEING SAD!" She screamed in Sakura's ear.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura screamed back as Temari slid into the bathroom.

"Can't have you sad now can we?" Temari called hyper-ly through the door.

"I WASN'T SAD!"

"KEEPING TELLING YOURSELF THA-"

"TEMARI! ME AND GAAR-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT KANKAURO!"

"-, A ARE GONNA GO AHEAD! MEET YA THERE?"

"YEAH, SURE!!!!!" Temari shrilled.

"SEE YA LATER!"

Temari walked out of the bathroom in a purple dress and heels. "Ready to go, Sakura??"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because my little brother is a brat!" Temari put her hands on her hips and faced Sakura with a frown. "If he broke up with you just because of a little argument, then OBVIOUSLY we have to put him in his rights! Wait…what were you two arguing about, anyway?"

Sakura paused. "He said, as well, that I got…ANNOYING," The fiery gleam in her eyes was, no doubt, from being pissed at Gaara for calling her annoying. "I HATE BEING CALLED ANNOYING! 'CHA!"

… "MMMhmmm, sweetie,' Temari said, patting her back and leading her out the door. "You keeping thinking that."

* * *

**Done.**

**Please leave a review and, yes, you are allowed to scream at me for not updating for for-EVER.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of Pride.**

**It took forever to write...**

**Just because I am so DAMN busy.**

**Sorry if it sucks...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**_

* * *

Pride_**

The party was…crowded…

That was the only thing on Sakura's mind as she and Temari weaved through the people.

There were…uncountable amounts of people in the huge hallway.

Sakura gulped. She wasn't really looking all that much forward to this…

"Sakura quit squirming!" Temari sighed. 'It's bothering me!"

"Sorry,' Sakura apologized, fighting the urge to run her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip, eyes downcast, looking at all the people.

Temari rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Sakura, don't be sad. So many guys are eyeing you here…don't fight it…"

"Fine," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes, and letting go of all her inhibitions. She batted her eyelashes, looking and meeting the gaze of another male in the male. She smiled, and the guy smirked.

She then tossed her head, looking back at Temari. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Have fun.'

'Oh. I will."

The pink-haired female began to walk towards the bar.

"Hey beautiful," The guy she'd connected gazes with smirked.

She smiled. "Hi.'

"The name's…Danner," He said, leaning closer.

"Sakura," She said.

* * *

Gaara was _pissed_. Sure, he'd made a mistake, but there was no way he'd let another guy touch _his girl_.

He strode over to them, and, just as their lips were about to meet, he grabbed the guy by the neck and flung him across the party.

Silence followed.

Sakura stared at him with furious eyes. "What the hell was that for, Gaara?"

"You. Are. Mine," He snapped, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the crowded room.

"Oh? Really?" Sakura asked, eyes flaming. "If I remember correctly, you broke up with me!"

"It was a mistake,' He shrugged.

"A MISTAKE?" Sakura shrieked. "Gaara, you can't just tell me that it was a mistake and make me forget everything! That's NOT how it works!"

'Really?" Gaara smirked at her. "I think it is…'

He leaned down, and kissed her.

"You're mine. Don't forget it," He said.

Sakura blushed. "You and your damn pride…"

"My pride is what keeps you by my side," Gaara smirked. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to break up with you…it was a stupid thing to fight about."

"Really? 'Cause I don't find anything stupid in wanting me to move her permantly with you," She blushed. 'It's my fault. I was being hot headed."

Gaara leaned in. "Yes. Yes you were. But I forgive you."

Sakura smiled brightly up at him.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Tsunade sighed as she went through her mail. Junk, junk, junk, note from the council elders, letter from Sakura, junk, jun-wait. Letter from Sakura?

The blond-haired hokage grabbed it and pulled it open.

_Dear Shishou,_

_This will probably be a disappointment to you, and all of my other friends in Kohona, but I have decided to live in Sand. It is for the better._

_Gaara and I are together again. I'll be in Leaf in about another week to pick up all my stuff._

_Sincerely,_

_Your daughter, Sakura_

Tsunade smiled. Sakura sure didn't surprise.

_I hope that you're happy, Sakura._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Review.**

**No flames.**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


End file.
